Knight Rider
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = NBC | seasons = 4 | number of episodes = 90 | production company = Glen A. Larson Productions NBC Universal Television | executive producers = Glen A. Larson Robert Foster; Robert A. Cinader | producers = Gino Grimaldi; Tom Greene; Rob Gilmer; Gregory S. Dinallo; Steven E. de Souza | principal cast = David Hasselhoff; Edward Mulhare; Patricia McPherson; Rebecca Holden; Peter Parros | 1st = September 26th, 1982 | last = April 4th, 1986 }} Knight Rider is an American live-action television series of the action and science fiction genres. It aired for four seasons from 1982 to 1986 on NBC, totaling ninety episodes. The program was created by Glen A. Larson and produced by NBC Universal Television and Glen A. Larson Productions. The show yielded two spin-off projects, the 1991 television movie, Knight Rider 2000 and a short-lived continuation of the show, Knight Rider, in 2008. The series stars David Hasselhoff as Michael Knight - a "lone crusader" fighting to protect the innocent and fight up against those who think they are above the law, as well as Edward Mulhare as Devon Miles - administrator for the Foundation for Law and Government (F.L.A.G.) and executive of Knight Industries. Other cast members include Patricia McPherson, who played Bonnie Barstow in seasons 1, 3, and 4, and Rebecca Holden, who played April Curtis in season two. The true star of the show however was K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Two-Thousand) - a modified Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am with a super-strong molecularly bonded exterior and an artificial intelligence voiced by William Daniels. Michael Knight becomes F.L.A.G.'s most important human asset, as well as the driver of K.I.T.T., with whom he shares a close bond with. Their adventures take them all across the state of California, and occasionally into other locales as well, such as Las Vegas. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Notes & Trivia * Patricia McPherson, who played the role of Bonnie Barstow, departed from the show following season one, and was replaced by Rebecca Holden, who played the role of April Curtis. McPherson was asked to return to the series with season three, and she remained with the show until its conclusion. * One of the more notable adversaries featured on Knight Rider was Goliath, which was an eighteen-wheeler constructed from the same material as K.I.T.T. and was driven by Garthe Knight - the son of Knight Industries founder, Wilton Knight. Goliath was featured in the two-part season premiere episode, "Goliath", and returned for the two-part "Goliath Returns" episode. * On the "Underneath" episode of Angel, Spike makes reference to K.I.T.T. and the TV show Knight Rider while cruising around in a Camaro with Angel. Home Video * Knight Rider: Season One * Knight Rider: Season Two * Knight Rider: Season Three * Knight Rider: Season Four * Knight Rider: The Complete Collection * The Best of the 80s: Knight Rider See also External Links ---- Category:Programs Category:Glen A. Larson Productions Category:NBC Universal Television Category:NBC Category:1980s/Programs Category:1982/Premieres Category:1986/Cancellations Category:Charles Napier Category:Glen A. Larson Category:Peter Cullen Category:William Daniels Category:Paul Frees Category:Robert Foster Category:Edward Mulh Category:Robert A. Cinader Category:Gino Grimaldi Category:Tom Greene Category:Rob Gilmer Category:Gregory S. Dinallo Category:Steven E. de Souza Category:David Hasselhoff Category:Patricia McPherson Category:Rebecca Holden Category:Peter Parros Category:Robyn Lively Category:Alan Oppenheimer Category:James Cromwell Category:Blair Underwood Category:MediaMass